Rubble
Rubble is an English bulldog pup and a member of the PAW Patrol . He is male. His voice actors are Luca Townsed (UK) and Devon Cohen (US.) Bio Rubble is an English bulldog pup and the construction pup of the PAW Patrol. His main color is yellow. His truck looks like a bulldozer, modified with drills and other construction tools. In Pups Get a Rubble, it is revealed that Rubble is the youngest member of the Paw Patrol. Nick Jr.com Description Rubble is a gruff but a loveable English bulldog that knows all about skateboards and snowboards. He loves to get dirty then jump into a bath. There's no job Rubble's construction digger can't scoop up! Personality Although he can appear rather tough, Rubble is completely opposite. He tends to be a bit of a cry-baby, and is very soft for small animals, even kittens. He loves to laugh and is rather playful. He also has a big appetite. As seen in Pups Save the Treats. Story Before Rubble joined the PAW Patrol, he was always alone, and it was hinted that he was a stray dog, which means he has no home or family to take care of him. He met Ryder and the PAW Patrol when he was a little puppy. Rubble got himself stuck on a tree branch hanging over the ocean and was rescued by Chase's net. After being fed, Rubble snuck into Chase's vehicle during a mission. He showed his digging skills by digging a tunnel in the hard snow boulders, so Jake can get out when he got stuck in them. Ryder announced that they had found a home for him: as the Construction-Pup of the PAW Patrol! Abilities Rubble has super-digging skills, so it's no wonder that he is the Construction-Pup. He also has excellent skate and snow boarding skills and always hopes he is chosen on missions that involve either skill. Episodes Rubble was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups Save a Train (with Rocky) *Pup Pup Boogie (with Chase) *Pups Save the Sea Turtles (with Chase) *Pups and the Very Big Baby (with Marshall) *Pups Save the Bunnies (with Chase) *Pups Save a Pool Day (with Marshall) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups and the Snow Monster (with Chase) Rubble was called in for backup in the following epsiodes: *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Get a Lift *Pups Save a School Day Poll What's your favorite thing about Rubble? He's adorable He's so sweet He's funny He loves to dig Appearance Rubble is an English Bulldog pup. He has brown and white fur. He has bright brown eyes and a tiny tail that no one can see. His collar is black and has a yellow tag with a wrench symbol on it. His gear is yellow and has a yellow hardhat because being a Construction Pup can have things go to your head. Catchphrases *"Rubble on the double!" *"Let's dig it!" *"I feel like such a 'bubblehead'!" (From Puptacular) *"Double on the Rubble! I mean.. Rubble on the Double!" Trivia *Rubble is the very first character to appear in the series. *He is also the youngest member of the PAW Patrol. *Whenever he sleeps, he wears a sleeping mask. *Rubble is the first member of the Paw Patrol to need a pup to take his place (Chase in "Pup Pup Boogie", and Zuma in "Pups Save a Super Pup") *Rubble is the second pup to need the Paw Patrol to help him. (Pups Save a Superpup.) The first is Marshall (Pups Fight Fire) *He loves snow boarding. Gallery Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Rubble jumps.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg|"Ryder's calling!" Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Rubble.jpg Images-3.jpeg|Ryder and Little Rubble IMG_20131226_084937.jpg|Fly Rubble! pizap.com13883591076491.jpg 1479382 489752751138221 2086632101 n.png|'Funny Rubble' 06 Rubble's dig-up.jpg Images.jpg Rubble Badge.png Rubble in his bulldozer.png Rubble2.jpeg Rubble.png ruhbul.png|Rubble as a little puppy, stuck on a tree branch. RuhbulandRhydur.png|Rubble jumping into Ryder's arms for the first time. IGotsMeANewHatLel.png|Rubble wearing his construction hard-hat for the 1st time. f5f658acf97d6c27689031579b06d1bc.png|Don't cry, Rubble. Images-51.jpeg|Baby Rubble RU.PNG KLROYJ.PNG BoooooooooooorninTHEUSA.png RuhbulTheeSoopurPuhp.png 1511062_524246377688858_270313098_n.png|Rubble, when he was a little pup! Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:PAW Patrol Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages